Debía ser amor
by BellaCullenSwan18
Summary: Hermione se inscribe en el concurso de talentos de su escuela, para decir mediante una canción todo lo uqe siente sobre su relación con Draco... Canción de Isa TKM-Debía ser Amor


-Hermione es tu turno-dijo Luna y luego se fue antes de que le pudiera contestar

¿Cómo era posible que fuera a hacer esto?, soy una tonta no debí dejar que nadie me convenciera de esto…Pensé suspirando pesadamente

-Gracias señorita Katie por es interpretación, ahora con ustedes una de las mejores alumnas de esta institución Hermione Granger y su banda-dijo la profesora McGonagall, subí al escenario con Ron, Ginny y Harry

Ron se sentó en la batería, mientras Ginny se ponía frente al micrófono con un pandero y Harry con una guitarra, tome el micrófono con la mano y suspire volteando a ver a todos los presentes…

-Bueno esta canción es para una persona muy especial, ha estado conmigo durante tres años y a veces siento que no lo está, en fin esta canción dice todo lo que siento-dije y todos voltearon a ver a mi novio…a Draco quien solo bajo la cabeza y no me miro, voltee a ver a los chicos y empezaron a tocar…

_**Hoy siento frio en mi corazón**____**  
**__**yo no sabía que era tan triste estar sola**____**  
**__**y no encuentro motivos**____**  
**__**para ir con mi amigos mas bien, mas bien**____**  
**__**quiero llorar**___

Era verdad desde que empecé a andar con Draco, los chicos y yo solo nos veíamos en las clases que teníamos juntos y cuando iban a mi habitación para hablar conmigo…_****_

_**hoy siento pena en mi corazón**____**  
**__**y no parece irse**____**  
**__**aunque pasen las horas**____**  
**__**yo quisiera olvidarte**____**  
**__**pero vuelvo a buscarte**____**  
**__**y no se no se que pasara**___

Recuerdo nuestra primer pelea, sentí tanta pena y trate de olvidarlo pero no pude, paso una semana y fui a buscarlo para pedirle perdón…

_**Debía ser amor**____**  
**__**pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza**____**  
**__**que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**___

_**Debía ser amor**____**  
**__**pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza**____**  
**__**que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**___

Todas las noches lloraba porque no podía con el dolor…_****_

_**hoy no me llega la inspiración**____**  
**__**y ese espejo que no deja de mirarme**____**  
**__**(de mirarme)**___

Y aquella noche en la que me llevo a su casa, solo para darme cuenta de que no era del agrado de sus padres, porque era de sangre Muggle…_****_

_**y ahora todo es vacio**____**  
**__**por un sueño perdido**____**  
**__**y no sé cómo resultara**___

Y todo aquello que había soñado con él…se fue, me fui olvidando poco a poco de querer casarme y tener mi familia con él…porque sabía que eso nunca podría pasar_****_

_**debía ser amor**____**  
**__**pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz **_

_**Debía ser amor**____**  
**__**pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**_

Sentí una lagrima en mi mejilla, pero la quite rápidamente, no me importaba si alguien se burlaba, solo quería soltar toda lo que tenia dentro…_****_

_**hoy los consejos están de mas**____**  
**__**quiero quedarme sola**____**  
**__**no me verán llorar**____**  
**__**por que se que este momento un día pasara**___

Todos me advertían de cómo seria, que él no era bueno para mí, pero no hice caso y ahora todo está de más, nadie me veía llorar porque lo hacía en el baño o cuando estaba sola en mi habitación…_****_

_**debía ser amor pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**_

_**Debía ser amor pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**_

_**Debía ser amor pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**_

_**Debía ser amor pero es más soledad**____**  
**__**esa tristeza que anda por mi alma y mi cabeza no**____**  
**__**me deja en paz**_

Todo cambio después de que me entregue a él pues me dejo más sola que nunca, pero ya que era Draco Malfoy… era de esperarse…_Pensé al terminar la canción…_

-Muchas Gracias señorita Granger, fue una gran presentación-dijo La profesora, Bajamos del escenario y me encontré con Draco

-Esa canción era para mí, ¿o me equivoco?-Pregunto

-No, no te equivocas-le conteste mientras sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Perdóname, fui un completo idiota, no dejare que nadie te lastime nunca más Hermione, ni siquiera yo mismo, eres lo más importante que me ah pasado, te ame desde el primer día que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts, y no va a cambiar nunca te lo aseguro-dijo

-No sé Draco-le conteste, puso su dedo índice en mi barbilla y me beso

-Te amo-me dijo

-Y yo a ti Draco-le conteste mientras nos volvíamos a besar

-Por último el primer lugar es para la Señorita Granger y su banda por esa increíble presentación-escuche como decía la Profesora y millones de aplausos se escucharon

-Felicidades amor, te espero en un rato-dijo

Después de aquel día, nos hicimos inseparables, el dejo de juntarse con los malvados de sus amigos para juntarse con los míos, no olvidaba ningún aniversario y después de terminar la escuela y la universidad nos casamos, y estamos esperando a nuestro primes bebe que será un hermoso niño llamado Scorpius Malfoy Granger…

Definitivamente eso que _**Debía Ser Amor**_ se quedo como tal y no iba a cambiar…


End file.
